List of regions of space in the Honorverse
This is a list of regions of space in the Honorverse, a series of military science fiction novels written by David Weber. A short description is provided with every entry. Sectors in the Honorverse ; Haven Sector : Haven Sector is based around the star Haven. Haven is capital of the (People's) Republic of Haven. The sector was named by Solarian League cartographers. The entire sector lies within the Republic. The Republic is larger than the sector. ; Maya Sector : Maya Sector is headquartered in the Maya system, on the planet Smoking Frog. The sector is economically advanced and several of its planets are candidates for membership in the Solarian League. At the time of the Honorverse stories, it is nevertheless still under the control of the League's Office of Frontier Security. The current OFS sector governor, Oraville Baragos, has adopted policies (including support for an independent Torch system) which are sufficiently popular in the sector that OFS is unable to directly remove him. The tension between the sector and OFS has been high for some years. ; Monica Sector : Monica Sector is named for the Monica system. The Talbott Cluster and its Lynx Terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction lie within the sector, as does the Lynx system itself. ; Silesia Sector : Silesia Sector is named after the star Silesia, which has been the capital of the Silesian Confederacy. The Sidemore system is also part of the sector, but outside the claimed extent of the Confederacy. The Confederacy occupies most of the sector. Pre-annexation, a few systems of the Andermani Empire lay within the sector. Post-annexation, the Confederacy was split between the Andermani Empire and the Star Kingdom of Manticore. ; Sol Sector : Old Sol is the star around which the Sol sector has been defined. The oldest human colonies lie within the sector. It is the heart of the Solarian League. The League capital of Old Earth is in the Sol system and the planet Beowulf and the Sigma Draconis terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction are relatively near. Inhabited clusters This is a list of clumps of inhabited systems, and are not star clusters Talbott Cluster / Talbott Quadrant : The Talbot Cluster lies near the Lynx Terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction. It is part of the Verge, just outside the Shell part of the Solarian League. The Talbott Cluster is a fictional region of space in the Honorverse (the background setting of David Weber's Honor Harrington series of novels). The Cluster is the main setting of the spin-off novel The Shadow of Saganami. It is possible that the Talbott Cluster in, Cleveland, Ohio native, David Weber's science fiction writings is named for Dayton Ohio resident Harold E. Talbott Jr. Since David Weber's books, especially those set in the Honorverse, frequently criticize interference by politicians in military matters. Talbott was the third secretary of the United States Air Force during the Eisenhower administration. He resigned in 1955 following a congressional investigation into conflicts of interest with his business activities. The Talbott Cluster is a group of seventeen inhabited star systems located in the "Verge" -the area of space immediately beyond the borders of the Solarian League. Compared with other worlds in the Honorverse, the systems of the Talbott Cluster have been recently colonized, and they are underdeveloped and poor. The Cluster comes into play in the Honorverse after the charting of the seventh terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction (War of Honor), which is located in the nearby Lynx System. With the San Martin annexation precedent in mind, several interest groups in the Cluster (headed by the Rembrandt Trade Union) launched a Cluster-wide referendum on requesting annexation within the Star Kingdom of Manticore. Annexation was approved by overwhelming majorities in every system of the Cluster, and a Constitutional Convention was assembled to organize a unified Cluster government under Manticoran sovereignty. Despite some delaying tactics by Cluster politicians intended on preserving the existing power structures, a Constitution was passed and the Cluster has joined the Star Kingdom of Manticore. The Solarian League's Office of Frontier Security has long been the greatest threat to the Cluster's independence and way of life, as it has always targeted the Cluster's systems for annexation within the League. Frontier Security, alongside with Solarian corporations and the planet Mesa, engaged in a campaign to support violent groups within the Cluster, with the intention of provoking chaos, forcing Manticore out and allowing Frontier Security into the Cluster with the excuse of "pacification". The plot was foiled by elements of the Royal Manticoran Navy. The most powerful group of interest in the Cluster is the Rembrandt Trade Union (RTU), a consortium of governments, merchant lines and businessmen from four star systems, with headquarters on Rembrandt. The RTU was founded by Rembrandter merchant Bernardus Van Dort, as a consortium with the goal of developing the Cluster's economies and making their systems strong enough to resist Frontier Security. Unfortunately, the RTU has resorted in the past to strong-arming the Cluster's governments into granting concessions to its activities. The RTU (and Bernardus Van Dort) was the driving force behind the annexation campaign and referendum. As a side note, the name "Talbott Cluster" is actually a misnomer, as it is neither a star cluster nor it is centered on the Talbott System; it was just a convenient designation given by the Office of Frontier Security to the region of the Verge they controlled from their station at the Talbott System. The Lynx System itself and the Lynx Terminus' system also fall outside of the Talbott Cluster, but are quite close by. Although the Talbott Cluster is petitioning to join Manticore, Lynx and the Terminus' systems have already been annexed. The volume of space the cluster and terminus are in is considered the Monica Sector by Frontier Security, after a star system just outside the cluster, which is an OFS proxy. Systems Celebrant An otherwise unremarkable system located to the "north" of the Cluster. Dresden * Inhabited planet: Dresden * Capital city: Oldenburg Until recent years, Dresden was one of the most grindingly poor systems of the Cluster, completely devoid of any modern medical or educational establishment. Ever since the Dresdener government signed an accord with the Rembrandt Trade Union, the situation of Dresden has improved, although it is still a long way from prosperity. Montana * Inhabited planet: Montana * Capital city: Brewster Montana has been settled by North Americans intended on keeping their way of life. The planet's culture and environment strongly resemble the Old West, and Montanans make a point of being extremely individualistic, ornery and honorable. The system's police force is the Montana Marshals Service. A local leading citizen, Stephen Westman, founded the Montanan Independence Movement, a group which tried to prevent the annexation; unlike Nordbrandt, Westman tried to avoid shedding blood, and surrendered after evidence was found linking the Solarian League with his activities, a support of which Westman was unaware. New Tuscany Another Cluster system ruled by a group of oligarchs. Its government supported a Constitution which "preserved" the Cluster's traditional power structures. It is the only Cluster system which was not annexed by the Star Kingdom of Manticore. Nuncio * Inhabited planets: Pontifex, Basilica * Capital city: Ollander Landing A system settled by religious émigres. Just like Grayson, the planet's environmental conditions killed most of the original colonists who landed on Basilica. The survivors fled to Pontifex, where most of the system's population resides. Unlike Grayson, the hardships endured by the colonists transformed them (or at least the vast majority of them) into enthusiastic atheists. Nuncio is sparsely populated and severely outdated in technology. Pequod A system located to the "north" of the Cluster. Prairie A member system of the Rembrandt Trade Union. Redoubt A member system of the Rembrandt Trade Union. Rembrandt * Inhabited planet: Rembrandt * Capital city: Vermeer One of the most prosperous systems of the Cluster. The colony was founded by a group of Dutch Renaissance revivalists that intended to create an utopia, a project that failed due to the planet's cold and harsh weather. Rembrandt has developed a large -by Cluster standards- merchant marine and, together with three other systems, established the Rembrandt Trade Union, a powerful merchant cartel which has brought prosperity to these four worlds -at the expense of some unfair deals with the rest of the Cluster. San Miguel Rembrandt's major partner in the RTU. Also prosperous compared to the rest of the Cluster. Scarlet Spindle * Inhabited planet: Flax * Capital city: Thimble Located near the center of the Cluster, Spindle is a standard Cluster system: poor, underdeveloped and dominated by an oligarchy in democratic trappings. The system serves as the seat of the Constitutional Convention, and it will also be the center of government once annexation is complete. The Royal Manticoran Navy's Talbott Station is headquartered at Spindle. Spindle's president, Samiha Lababibi, has also supported Tonkovic and her delaying tactics. Split * Inhabited planet: Kornati * Capital city: Karlovac Founded by colonists of Balkan heritage, Kornati is a poor star nation whose political system is controlled by a group of oligarchs which resemble the Havenite Legislaturalists. Living conditions are far from adequate, and the planet's lower classes depend on government-provided social security checks. The Kornatian President, Aleksandra Tonkovic, was the leader of a faction which delayed the sanction of a Constitution until Manticore gave autonomy to the Cluster's worlds -the intention was to preserve the existing ruling cliques. A former Kornatian member of Parliament, Agnes Nordbrandt, led the so-called Freedom Alliance of Kornati (FAK) into a brutal terrorist campaign aimed at deposing the existing government and prevent annexation within Manticore. Talbott * Inhabited planet: * Capital city: Talbott system is the sector-star for the Talbot Cluster. It is not centrally located, but a Solarian League cartographer just used it as a convenient name for the group of inhabited stars in close proximity to it. Tillerman * Inhabited planet: * Capital city: A system located to the "south" of the Cluster. The Solarian Gendarmerie scouted at least one anti-annexation group in the system. Rembrandt Trade Union The Rembrandt Trade Union (RTU) is an interstellar merchant-transport entity set up by its founder and majority shareholder Bernardus Van Dort between four worlds in the Talbott Cluster as a means evade ingestion into the Solarian League by the Office of Frontier Security (OFS). Part of its mission statement highlights the fact that the goal of the corporation was to acquire sufficient economic capital for their member worlds to ensure that they might not suffer the fate of other OFS "protectorates" of the Solarian League. Its membership consists of: * Rembrandt - The homeworld of Van Dort and the headquarters of the RTU. * San Miguel - The second system to sign on to the RTU when it was formed and the home of Joachim Alquezar whose family owns 12% of controlling stock in the RTU. * Prairie * Redoubt Much like the Star Kingdom of Manticore controls much of the interstellar commerce in the known galaxy, the RTU controls most of the merchant traffic in the Talbott Cluster and like the SKM are resented for it. With the fear of the OFS looming over the RTU member-planets, as all others in the Verge, they have been compelled to negotiate contracts that were less than equitable to their trade-partners. Up until the Constitutional Convention this policy was embraced by Van Dort during his tenure as Chairman of the RTU and even to a greater degree by his successor Ineka Vaandrager. To their credit it was Bernardus Van Dort and the RTU which organized the cluster-wide plebiscite to request annexation from the Star Kingdom of Manticore, seeing this as a solution to the threat posed by the OFS. Nearby systems Lynx * Inhabited planet: * Capital city: Lynx is a system just outside the Talbott Cluster, and the nearest inhabited system to the Lynx Terminus, hence the naming of the terminus. Upon discovery of the terminus, Lynx petitioned for and was granted entry into the Star Kingdom of Manticore. Lynx Terminus * Inhabited planet: none * Capital city: Lynx Terminus Astro Control The Lynx Terminus is located in a non-descript red dwarf system with some asteroids and no habitable planets. The closest habitable planet is Lynx, in the Lynx system, some 14 hours away in hyper. The terminus system is just outside the Talbott Cluster. The Terminus System was immediately annexed by Manticore. Monica * Inhabited planet: Monica * Capital city: Estelle Monica is a system just outside the Talbott Cluster. The planet deals extensively with the Solarian League's Office of Frontier Security, providing it with mercenaries. It also provides services for the Jessyk Combine, Manpower, and Mesa. Its main military station and astroidal processing node is Eroica Station. The system was conquered by Captain Terehkov and his adhoc squadron. Matapan Star Systems Manticore Star System ; Manticore Star System : The Manticore Star System is a binary star system composed of Manticore A and Manticore B, containing three human habitable planets, Manticore, Gryphon, and Sphinx, and one native intelligent species, treecats. ; Manticore A (star) : Salamander (Manticore-A I) :: A small planet orbiting very near Manticore A. : Phoenix (Manticore-A II) :: a red planet : Manticore (Manticore A III) :: Capital world of the Star Kingdom and one of Manticore-A's inhabited planets. : Sphinx (Manticore-A IV) :: One of the Star Kingdom's worlds. Homeworld of the treecats. : Draco (Manticore-A V) :: A gas giant. : Roc (Manticore-A VI) :: A gas giant. : Wyvern (Manticore-A VII) :: A gas giant. ; Manticore B (star) : Erinye (Manticore-B I) : Gorgon (Manticore-B II) : Aphrodite (Manticore-B III) : Damocles (Manticore-B IV) : Gryphon (Manticore-B V) :: Manticore-B's only inhabited planet. : Unicorn asteroid belt : Nibelung asteroid belt : Titan (Manticore-B VI) : Gorgan asteroid belt : Fenris (Manticore-B VII) :: A gas giant. The planet Manticore is the seat of government for the Star Kingdom of Manticore, which long included only that system, and its three planets. The SKM now includes Trevor's Star (within the Republic of Haven and a terminus system of the Manticore Wormhole Junction), the Basilisk system -- another terminus of the junction -- (but not the planet Medusa in that system), about half of the now defunct Silesian Confederacy in the Silesia sector, and many of the systems of the Talbott Cluster in the Monica sector near the Lynx Terminus of the wormhole junction. Manticore Wormhole Junction The Junction is the basis of the Star Kingdom's well developed economy, and the reason for the growth of the SKM into something more approaching an Empire than the binary star, three planet Kingdom of centuries. Many systems in the Talbott Cluster petitioned for SKM annexation because of the proximity of the newly discovered Lynx Terminus and the imminent prospect of being taken over the the Solarian League's Office of Frontier Security, and Basilisk had earlier been annexed because of its Terminus discovered a few decades earlier. Because of the Junction, the Star Kingdom of Manticore now includes a disjunct (except through the Junction) collections of systems which, together, extend over 2/3 the circumference of the Solarian League's periphery. The termini of the Manticore Wormhole Junction include: * Lynx Terminus, near the Talbott Cluster (the most recent discovery) * Basilisk system, in which the planet Medusa is located (the next most recent and the first extra-system annexation by the Star Kingdom) * Trevor's Star system, in which the heavy gravity planet San Martin is located. It is within the territory of the Republic of Haven, and was independent until it requested annexation after being liberated from its conquest by the Republic of Haven. * Hennessy star system, within the Phoenix "Wormhole Junktion" * Sigma Draconis, in the Solarian League, near Beowulf. It is the closest wormhole terminus to the Old Sol system. * Gregor-B, in the heart of the Andermani Empire (The Andermani owns the Gregor-A component of the Gregor binary system, Manticore owns the B component and controls the Terminus.) * Matapan, southwest of the Andermani Empire Sigma Draconis star system ;Sigma Draconis star system The planet Beowulf orbits Sigma Draconis. Sigma Draconis has a wormhole terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction. The Sigma Draconis terminus is jointly owned by the Star Kingdom of Manticore and Beowulf. Security for the terminus is the responsibility of the Beowulf System Defence Force. The Beowulf system is a member of the Solarian League. As such, the System Defence Force is nominally part of the Solarian League Navy as part of the Systems Defence Fleet, and forms a reserve force akin to the United States' National Guard. It is not part of the Solarian League Battle Fleet or its Frontier Fleet) The Sigma Draconis terminus is the closest wormhole transit point to Old Sol and Old Earth, the capital of the League. Indeed, Sigma Draconis itself is relatively near to Old Sol and was one of the first settled colonies in the days of slowboat (ie, no hyperspace travel) colonization. Beowulf is renowned for its medical technology, and for its tolerance of social/sexual behavior thought scandalous on some other planets. Beowulf has a strongly held libertarian approach to such matters. It is also where the Cherwell Convention and Beowulf Code originated. Epsilon Eridani star system ;Epsilon Eridani star system Orbiting Epsilon Eridani is the planet on which the Epsilon Eridani Massacre occurred. The Eridani Edict was created in response to that incident. It is a Solarian League system. Old Sol ;Sol star system Sol is the name of Earth's sun. It is the system of origin for humans in the Honorverse. It contains Earth, the planet of origin. Earth is the capital of the Solarian League, and at the rough center of the spherical space claimed by the Solarian League. The nearest wormholes to Earth are the Sigma Draconis terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction, and the terminus of a wormhole with its other terminus near Mesa. Earth has suffered greatly during its Honorverse history, including the Final War provoked by the attempt of genetically engineered Ukrainian Supermen to takeover. Dating in the Honorverse is Post Diaspora or P.D., dating from the initial emigration to the stars in the period not long before the Final War. See also * List of planets in the Honorverse * List of nations in the Honorverse fr:Système de Manticore * Honorverse